The Making of a Con Woman
by WildClover27
Summary: Can Actor turn a country girl into a sophistocated woman?
1. Chapter 1

Terry was stretched out on Craig's couch in his office reading a book when Garrison and Actor walked in. The locked briefcase was cuffed to Garrison's wrist. Terry eyed it silently. She carefully put the bookmark in her spot and closed the book, laying it on the floor.

"Another mission already?" she said.

Craig had unlocked the cuff and was opening the briefcase. "Yes. You might as well come over here and get in on this. You're going too."

Terry eyed him narrowly. "Why am I going?"

"Because we need a woman on this one. He . . ." Garrison nodded toward Actor, "looks terrible in a dress and you speak German." Terry hadn't moved. "Will you get off that couch and get over here. I want your input."

Terry sat up slowly. She shot a look at Actor. He was watching her with that same inscrutable look. He was also stiff, not relaxed. Terry swore in her mind.

"I don't have any input," she said. "And I'm not going with you."

Craig glared at her. Now was not the time for her to suddenly get balky. "That wasn't a request. You are going with us. Now I want you in on the planning."

"Fine," said Terry testily. "If I have to go I'll go, but I want nothing to do with the planning. It's not my forte in life. You can brief me when you brief the others." She got up and headed for the door.

"Terry, don't give me that crap," said Craig beginning to lose his temper. "I had a long phone conversation with the General. You weren't just passing out coffee and donuts at the War Department. I want your input."

The last thing Terry wanted was to thrust herself into Actor's spot. She could not speak freely in front of the Italian so she switched to Sioux. "Brother, you do not need me. You have a very capable second in command standing next to you. You all are a team. I'm an extra and I'm in the way."

"Who told you that!" demanded Craig in English.

"Nobody," she replied in English and switched back to Sioux. "I've been in twice now. I know what my capabilities are. My presence disrupts the routine."

Craig looked back and forth between his sister and his second. Now he could see the tension. Now he switched to Sioux. "Did he do something to you?"

Terry shook her head in exasperation. "Don't be ridiculous! He has been nothing but polite."

Actor seemed to rise even taller. "I believe I am the topic of this conversation. I do not appreciate it. If you wish to discuss me then I request you do it in English, French, German or Italian, which I understand and not whatever language that is you are speaking."

"Mi dispiace," apologized Terry. "Craig, don't push this. You have him and he is extremely capable from what I have seen. You don't need me. I'm going to my flat. When you want to brief me, call me. Or better yet, call Chris. She can do the contact and she'll stay out of the way."

Terry turned on her heel to leave. Actor realized what the problem was and it was him. "Teresa!" Terry stopped and stiffened. Actor stepped in front of her. Terry looked away in frustration. "You are part of our team now. We will adjust. Come to the table. If you have some insight we don't have, then tell us. If you need to learn something we will teach you."

"I am not trying to take your place," whispered Terry.

"I am aware of that," said Actor. "I am difficult at times. I apologize to you."

"He is an ass sometimes," said Craig offhandedly. "You just have to learn to deal with it."

Terry and Actor both gave Craig a look of exception to that.

"Yeah well we both know you can be a horse's hind end yourself sometimes, Brother." She looked back at Actor and nodded in resignation. Turning, she walked around the desk to stand beside her brother. "I analyzed intelligence, Craig. I do not come up with cons."

"You are very good at coming up with cons," contradicted Actor. "Judging from the two missions I have been on with her, Warden, she is almost as good as you."

Terry eyed the con man, masking her frustration. She wished he would make up his mind. One minute he didn't want her doing anything on her own and the next he was complementing her on her ability to do just that.

"So what is the mission?" asked Terry.

Craig got down to business. "The Allies are planning a major push here in France." He pointed to the area on the map on his desk. "However, the Germans have a heavy build up of men, tanks and artillery here."

"So we must create some kind of diversion to lure them out of the area," said Actor.

"It's got to be even bigger than that," said Craig. "We are going to plant information indicating the Russians are planning a huge push on their front. It will draw their forces far enough away for our push to take place." He paused. He was getting to the point that he knew would make Terry blow a gasket.

At the pause, Actor frowned and said, "I trust you have a plan for how we are to accomplish this?"

Craig nodded. "Intelligence has uncovered a little soiree being set up by a bunch of very high ranking German officers. Seems they are in need of a little R and R to relax and compare notes. There is going to be dinner, dancing, cards, and whatever." Terry looked up suspiciously at the 'whatever.' "This is not a family gathering," said Craig slowly. "It's strictly mistresses and escorts." Garrison watched the other two stare at him as the implications sunk in. Actor sighed.

Terry glared at her brother. "Oh, no. No. No. And no!" She straightened and turned on her brother with anger. "We have had this conversation, Craig. I will not play mistress to him." She pointed at Actor. "And I most certainly will not do _whatever_!"

Craig straightened also and took on a military bearing. "You are not being asked to do _whatever_. You are being told you will play his mistress."

Terry whirled away and started pacing. "Why him?" she demanded. "You know I can con with you. I don't know how to con with him."

"No offense, Actor," said Craig. He turned to his sister. "He has ten years on me and he has a hellova more formidable bearing than I do."

Terry shot a glance at the closed countenance on the con man's face. "That much I can agree with you on."

"We have a little over forty-eight hours for you to learn," said Craig to Terry. He looked at Actor. "You have forty-eight hours to teach her."

"Warden . . ." Actor started to object strenuously.

"Can it, Actor. You're the best in the business. She has had some training. You can't tell me you can't teach her."

The Italian did an appraising head to toe look at the young woman who was glaring defiantly at him. "In forty-eight hours? You have got to be kidding."

Unknowingly, Actor had just punched one of Terry's buttons. It was one thing for Terry to think she could not do it. It was an entirely different thing for the arrogant con man to think she couldn't do it.

"All right," said the girl, "just what does it entail to act as a mistress at this little party?"

Actor looked to Garrison to explain it to his sister. Craig took a deep breath. "You're going to have to be elegant, sophisticated, and worldly. You will have to be able to touch him affectionately and kiss him. And he will do the same to you."

Terry glared at her brother. She crossed her arms and sucked in her cheeks as she contemplated this. She turned her back on the two men and walked to the window. Elegant, sophisticated and worldly. Right. That would happen about the time this little Montana ranch girl married into nobility and moved to live a life of luxury in Italy. It would never happen. Then there was the problem of Actor. She was supposed to touch and kiss the man who reportedly had a string of women in all the major cities on the continent and a large number of the smaller cities. Not to mention New York. The only real kissing she had ever done had been with Jake Bradford. As much as she liked Jake, he just wasn't in the same league as Actor. Granted she had learned how to kiss when she was a teenager in Italy, but now she was way out of practice.

Craig looked at the con man and jerked his head silently toward Terry. Actor was no more thrilled about this than Teresa. He moved up to stand beside her. She was stiff and unwelcoming. He brushed a finger down her cheek. She stiffened further. Slowly Actor pressed his lips lightly against her cheek. The tension flowed off of her in waves. He bent forward to kiss her lips. He was almost there . . . when she bolted. Terry turned and moved across the room, back to the men again. Actor stared after her in stunned silence. He had never had a woman run from him before.

"Terry," protested Garrison in exasperation, "he's just kissing you. For cryin' out loud . . . relax!"

Terry did not relax. Actor sent his own look of exasperation at his commanding officer. With determination, he walked back over to the girl. "Just stay still," he whispered. "I am not going to hurt you."

Terry refused to look at him. He rested the tip of a forefinger under her chin. She didn't move. He slowly moved in. His lips almost brushed hers when she bolted again. Dios! Actor was not one to force himself on an unwilling woman. Of course, he had never met an unwilling woman. Until now.

"Terry," said Garrison, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "You are elegant, sophisticated, beautiful and you are his lover. Act like it. Feel the part."

Actor stepped up behind her. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. She went still. One hand began playing with her hair, stroking and running his fingers through it.

Craig watched hopefully. At least she hadn't bolted yet. He could not figure out what was wrong with her. Terry had some training in espionage. Apparently this hadn't been included in the curriculum.

It took a lot of self control to keep Terry from pulling away as the back of a forefinger caressed down her cheek and under her chin. Actor turned her slowly to face him. He bent his head to kiss her. Craig held his breath. Terry bolted. Actor threw up his arms in frustration behind her back. Craig shook his head, rubbing his neck, equally frustrated.

"Damn it, Terry," he finally exploded.

"Damn it yourself!" she shot back at him in equal frustration.

"Why can't you do this? It's a game. Pretend he's your lover. All you have to do is kiss him. I assume you know how to kiss."

Terry glared at her brother. "I know how to kiss. I just don't recall us ever having anyone like him on the ranch to practice on." Her tone dripped sarcasm.

Craig was still angry. "We never had Jake Bradford on the ranch and that didn't stop you.!"

"That was low, Brother. Even for you that was low."

Garrison backed down. He knew he really had gone too far with that one. "Sorry."

Terry sighed. "Craig, you're trying to make Dom Perignon out of Dr. Pepper. It ain't gonna work."

Actor walked around Garrison's desk and helped himself to a cigarette. He was not about to get in the middle of a family feud.

"Terry, you can pull cons. I know you can. We were both taught. You can do this."

"No!"

Craig rubbed his head in consternation as Terry strode out of his office and out the front door.

Actor looked at Garrison in frustration. "I do not understand it. I have never had a woman reject me before. I know she's your sister and she's young, but she's still a woman."

"I can't help you," said Craig. "I don't understand either. She lived with Shiv for awhile. She must have some experience."

Actor shot him a look, "I just want to kiss her. I don't want to make love to her."

"I hope not," said Craig archly. "I better go try and talk her down."

Actor put a hand out to stop him. "No. Let me do that."

Craig looked at him. "Why? You're the one she's afraid of."

"That is precisely why it needs to be me."

The three other cons sat silently in the common room and watched the tall Italian go out the door after Terry. They didn't know what was going on, but they had heard the loud voices and recognized Garrison and his sister swearing at each other in anger.

Actor found the girl sitting at the base of the steps. He bent over and grasp her hand firmly, pulling her up. "Come on, Little One, let's go for a walk."

"Why?" asked Terry, forced to follow him.

"So we can have a conversation in private."

They strolled along the fence bordering the front pasture until they reached a spot where the trees hid them from view of the house. He ran his thumb down the back of her hand before releasing it. She stepped away and turned her back to him.

"Now tell me what is going on in that delightful hard head of yours." He watched her. "The Lieutenant says you are afraid of me. I don't believe you are afraid of any of us."

"Its not fear," confessed Terry. "Its inadequacy."

"Inadequacy?" he repeated. "That is hardly a term I would use to describe you." His voice softened. "Talk to me."

Terry finally turned to look at him. He saw the moistness in her eyes that she was trying hard to control and frowned.

"Actor," she started, "you are the best confidence man in Europe, and America for that matter." He nodded in agreement before she continued. "Look at you. You are smooth, and suave, and sophisticated, and so very continental. I'm a girl from a ranch in Montana who is more comfortable in jeans than an evening gown. You can have your pick of all these beautiful, sophisticated, worldly women. Now you and Craig want me to pretend to be one. Craig wants me to 'feel the part'. I don't have a clue."

"Ah, now I believe I understand that reference to Dr. Pepper and Dom Perignon." He smiled and asked lightly. "Have you ever had Dom Perignon?"

"Hardly," said Terry.

"Well hopefully there will come an opportunity for me to introduce you to it."

The smile he had hoped for did not appear. He held his hand out and she hesitantly put hers in it.

"Come here," he coaxed, pulling her closer. "You are safe. I promise I would never do anything to hurt you."

She allowed him to put his arms around her, but she was stiff and her arms hung at her sides. Still he held her.

"Did you think I was born knowing how to be a confidence man? I had to learn it. And at first, I failed miserably."

"I don't think you have ever failed at anything," said Terry. She started to relax.

"Oh, but I did," he said. "And you know I must have failed at least one time or I would not have been in stir."

"But you and Craig both have this uncanny ability to go in and out of being another person like switching a light bulb on and off."

"That comes with experience. I can teach you if you would relax. I have faith in your ability to do this and you have more ability than you realize. But first you need to get more comfortable around me. I realize I am at fault for that. You and I have not gotten off to a good start together."

Terry didn't say anything. She found herself oddly feeling the safety of being held by him, just as she had after dangling from the roof. She turned her head to rest her cheek against his chest and tentatively encircled his waist with her arms. He made no attempt to do anything more than hold her and lightly rub her back.

After a bit, Terry said, "You know what I think? You were never a child. You came into this world as an adult, all wrapped up as a nice present to some fantastically rich and beautiful woman."

Actor laughed, "You forgot the part about the woman's insanely jealous husband."

Terry finally laughed up at him "Actor, you're terrible."

"No, Little One, I am very, very good," he said smugly. A plan entered his mind. It might just work. "Teresa, why don't you take a little break and allow me to try to settle the Lieutenant down."

She nodded. He pulled her into a quick squeeze, bending his head and placing a little kiss on the top of her head before quickly releasing her and turning away. Stifling an urge to rub her head where he had kissed her, Terry stood and watched Actor walk back to the mansion, a slightly confused look on her face.

Chris came out the front door in search of her sister. She spoke briefly to Actor and headed down the steps as the con man went into the house. Terry met her halfway.

"What's going on?" asked the younger girl. "The guys said you and Craig were cussing each other, you left and Actor followed."

"We have a mission. I have to work a con with Actor," said Terry, obviously still unhappy.

"What kind of a con?" asked Chris warily.

Terry replied breezily, "Oh, just pretend to be his pet whore at a party full of mistresses."

"Craig wants you to sleep with him?" asked Crystal in shock.

"Everything but, apparently," said Terry. "There's kissing involved."

Chris glanced at the door where she had last seen the con man. "And you don't want to." It came out half question and half statement.

Terry looked at her younger sister in frustration. "I can't kiss him. At least not like that. I kissed him on the forehead a while back when he saved Craig's bacon. This is different."

"Didn't Zia teach you how to do that?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, but I was fourteen at the time and I learned on Cousin Guido."

Chris remembered Cousin Guido. He was no Actor. "So now you're twenty-four. You should be better at it. And Actor is much better looking than Guido."

"So you kiss him," said Terry.

"He's old enough to be my father," protested Chris. "Besides, he's not my type."

"Oh, please don't put that picture in my mind." Terry grimaced.

Chris was curious. "You dislike Actor that much?"

"I don't dislike him," denied Terry. "I just can't work with him. We clash too much. I'd rather kiss Casino than him."

Chris burst out laughing. "There is definitely something wrong with you. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you and Actor are a little too much alike?"

"Me and Actor?" squawked Terry. "How did you come up with that one?"

"You're both strong-willed. You both are self-sufficient. And you both need to be in control."

"If that's the case," shot back Terry, "then why does he intimidate me?"

"Because you let him."

Terry had to chew on that awhile. They went back into the house.

Actor stood at the corner of Garrison's desk and waited for the Lieutenant to finish what he was doing. Craig looked up and recognized the expression on the con man's face.

"Okay, Actor. I take it things didn't go too well. What's on your mind?"

The Italian looked Garrison in the eye. "I have a proposition for you, but you must hear me out."

"Go on."

"We have forty-eight hours until we leave on the mission. Would you give me Teresa for twenty-four hours? If I can't teach her, then we still have time to bring in a con woman."

Craig eyed Actor narrowly. "And just what do you mean by 'give you Terry for twenty-four hours'?"

Actor leaned on his hands on the desk. "Let me take her to London. I will buy her appropriate attire. Take her to a fine restaurant and teach her what to order and how to eat it properly. Then take her to a nightclub. It would be easier to pretend if she were in the correct setting. We would stay in one of the finest hotels. Separate rooms of course. And if you want a chaperone, send Christine."

Craig chewed on the idea for a minute. The thought of sending the girls out alone with the con man worried him. However, Terry had been out alone on two missions with all of them and there had been no problem. "What does Terry think of this idea?"

"I have not approached her with it yet. I was waiting to talk with you first."

Craig chewed on his cheek. "Terry! Chris! Can you come here?" Both girls entered the room, Terry warily, Chris curiously. "What would you say about going to London with Actor for twenty-four hours?"

Terry looked at Actor suspiciously, "Why?"

"Training," the Italian shot back at her.

Terry's eyebrows raised and she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Why me?" asked Chris.

Terry glared at her brother, "Because he wants my kid sister to chaperone me."

"Hey, don't knock it," said Chris quickly. "If Craig wants to send me to London for a day, I'm happy."

"Not a day," corrected Craig, "a night."

Both girls turned their heads to look at Actor. His expression was carefully unreadable.

"You're all right with this, Craig?" asked Terry.

"Not really, but . . ."

Terry was silent for a moment. "All right, I'm game."

"Chris?" asked Craig.

"Sure," replied the younger girl. "I want to see the fireworks when these two start fighting."

"We are not going to be fighting," assured Actor.

I wouldn't bank on it, thought Craig to himself. "I've got to be out of my mind." Craig pulled the cash box out of his desk drawer and handed some money to Actor.

Terry held her hand out and beckoned with her fingers. "Come on, Brother, cough some up for the sisters in case we have to go to Plan B."

Craig slapped some money in her hand. "There better not be a Plan B."

Chris, Terry and Craig sat at the dining room table eating a quick lunch with Actor and the men before the girls and the con man left for London. Terry was still unhappy with her brother and the con man. She looked up at Craig and spoke in German, which she knew Actor could understand, but not the other cons.

"Craig, how do you know what Actor looks like in a dress?" It was spoken innocently.

Actor shot a glare at Terry. Christine took it up before Garrison could answer.

Also in German, she said, "We know Brother looks terrible."

"He doesn't have the legs for it," added Terry.

"Halt dein mund!" said Craig in embarrassment.  
Actor looked at Garrison in interest, happy to throw the attention back on him. "The Lieutenant was wearing a dress?" This too was spoken in German.

"Oh, yes," answered Terry, ignoring her brother's attempt to shut her up. "He and our sister switched clothes one Halloween. He wouldn't have been bad, except he's a little too bowlegged for the skirt."

"Terry, will you shut up!" said Craig in English.

Terry smiled dirtily. "Isn't payback fun, Brother?"

"Hey," objected Craig, "I'm not the one who will be turning you into a mistress."

Actor fixed Garrison with a haughty glare. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I will remember this."

Christine burst out laughing and Terry sat there with a smug grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Actor sat leaning on one arm of the chair, smoking his pipe. They had gone through several gowns already, but none had been what he was looking for. Chris, sitting on a chair beside him, was getting bored.

Terry stepped out from the dressing area with a small smile on her face. She was wearing a cream colored gown with cloth straps, a soft full bodice with deep 'V' neckline `that gathered under her breasts to meet a tight sheath over her ribs to the waist. From the waist down, the material fell in soft folds that barely met the fabric rationing of the time. The effect was an hourglass look that accentuated her breasts and tight waist and gave her the illusion of added height. She modeled it for the two.

Actor straightened with undisguised interest. He studied her critically and motioned for her to turn again. "Scheiße," he heard in a whisper from beside him. Actor nodded with an appreciative smile. "We will take this one," he told the saleswoman.

Terry smiled openly now. She went back into the dressing room. The sales tag was hanging from under her arm. She pulled it around, looked at the price and choked.

Christine looked at the Italian and said, "I have to admit, you do know how to dress her."

Actor gave her a crooked smile of amusement.

"Crystal? Conference." Terry's voice came from the dressing room.

Chris got up with a frown. Something was wrong. She got up and went to her sister. "What's the matter?"

Terry held the price tag out. Chris looked at it. Her eyes widened and she almost choked.

"Do you have that kind of money?"

Terry shook her head. "I'm flat on my ass broke. I paid for the hotel room with Craig's money. What's left might buy dinner and a couple drinks. You got any money?"

"Not that kind. Craig gave us a hundred extra. I've never seen a dress that cost that much." Chris turned the tag over and sputtered. "Jeez, Terry, it's a Christian Dior."

Terry swallowed hard. "Hasn't that man ever heard of Sears and Roebuck?"

"Obviously not." Chris looked at her sister. "What are you going to do?"

Terry looked longingly into the mirror and sighed. "Put it back and have a talk with Actor about finding something within our price range."

Chris and Terry stepped out from behind the curtain. Terry handed the gown to the saleslady. "Thank you, it's a lovely dress, but we can't take it."

Actor frowned, "Is something wrong with the dress?"

Terry was trying to figure out how to say this discretely. The saleslady looked between the young woman and the man who was obviously trying to turn her into his mistress and moved away.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with the dress. I think it's wonderful. I just . . . uh . . ." She looked at Chris for help.

Chris was having difficulty also. Actor looked at her in noncomprehension. She gave a tight smile. "Um . . . it's obvious that you are used to moving in . . . um . . . different social circles than we are."

Actor suddenly saw the issue. "You looked at the price tag?"

Terry nodded. "Actor, our everyday clothes at home come from the general store in Springfield. Population one hundred, give or take, including cows. Our good clothes come from Sears or Monkey Ward."

Actor took in the slightly embarrassed expression on the girls' faces. Gently he said, "Teresa, it was never intended for you to pay for the gown. I am aware the Lieutenant does not have that financial backing. I, on the other hand, have a very comfortable income." He called to the saleswoman, "We will take the gown and the sandals and clutch."

The sisters exchanged looks of concern. They hated taking charity, but the gown was a necessity in the work Terry would be doing.

"Craig is going to have a small heifer over this one," Chris whispered.

"No," whispered Terry back, "Craig is going to have a full grown steer."

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. The sisters were feeling as though things were getting out of hand. Christine had never moved in the social circles that Actor obviously was used to. At least Terry had moved in the military circles of Washington and Virginia. Even that was not enough. Actor was a good deal younger than most of the war horse generals that Terry had to party with. Even Uncle was more than ten years older than the con man.

The two girls took the bags of clothing into the bedroom of the suite Actor had gotten. Chris didn't think she could take a whole evening of the tension that was there between her sister and the Italian.

"Terry, you feel safe if I leave you tonight?"

"Got a hot date?" asked her sister.

"I think I can get one with Tinker. I'll stay until you get more comfortable with him."

Terry looked at the younger girl with an unhappy grin. "That may be never."

Teresa?" called Actor.

Terry went to the door. She was dreading this. She looked at Actor with an unsmiling face. Actor had a feeling this was not going to be any easier than at the mansion. The girl looked more like she was getting ready for a firing squad than a few hours of practicing a pleasurable pastime. He held a hand out to her. She reluctantly moved forward. Christine stayed in the bedroom to use the phone.

Actor took Terry's hand in his and raised it up to kiss her knuckles. She watched him warily. His forefinger pushed the hair back behind her ear. She tensed up as he leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead. At least she didn't bolt. He moved behind her, hands lightly on her upper arms, touching but not restraining. Bending his head again, he kissed her temple. She didn't move. He started working his way down her cheek to her jaw with soft nuzzling. Merde! He wished she would relax. She was making him feel tense.

Chris stepped silently into the room and watched Terry and Actor from behind. She could tell the con man was trying very hard to be patient. Chris had seen Craig standing at sharp attention be less stiff than her sister was. It was going to be a long evening.

Actor slipped a little more to Terry's side. He delicately supported her chin and moved in. His lips barely touched hers, and she jerked away. Actor closed his eyes and schooled his features to not reflect his frustration.

"What is it, Teresa?" he asked. "Do you not know how? Do you not like to kiss? Or do you just not like me?"

"I know how. I generally like it. And I don't dislike you." She shook her head. "I don't know why. . . I just can't."

Actor sighed and went to sit on the arm of the sofa. Terry's mouth pursed together and she looked at the floor. Christine looked from Actor's back to her sister's pursed lip face. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she hissed to her sister. "You are keeping me from my date. All you have to do is kiss him. What's so hard about that?"

"I don't know. I just can't," whispered Terry back. "It doesn't feel right."

"Oh for heaven's sake," said Chris in frustration. She turned her back and walked up to Actor, tapping him with a finger on the arm. He turned his head to look at her questioningly. She reached a hand up to his cheek and kissed him. He turned into her and kissed her back. Chris pulled back with raised eyebrows in appreciation. "Damn, my sister's an idiot."

Actor gave a short laugh in frustration. The older girl wouldn't touch him and the one who was too young had no qualms.

Christine went back to Terry. "See, piece of cake," she said quietly. "And is he ever a good kisser."

"Christine!"

Chris grabbed her sister's arm and jerked the older girl forward. Chris gave Terry a hard shove. "Will you just do it, so I can get out of here?"

Terry looked at Actor and shrugged. The Italian stayed sitting, hoping that by not towering over her he would not intimidate her so much. Terry swallowed and approached him. She rested both hands on his shoulders and with a slight hesitation, moved in to his kiss. She was still a little stiff and unresponsive. She pulled back, but did not remove her hands and looked at him speculatively. He eyed her back then moved in to kiss her again. This time she responded. The kiss lasted longer. When they separated, it was Terry's eyebrows that rose. "Damn, you are good."

"Thank you. I know."

Terry burst out laughing. Actor grinned. He applied a tiny bit of pressure to her back and she moved freely into his hug. "Okay, Little One, can we move on now?"

Terry pulled her head back and smiled at him. "Yes. Teach me."

"It's about time!" exclaimed Chris. She picked up her coat and purse and headed for the door. At the door she paused and looked back. "Have fun you two and don't wait up for me."

"Just make sure you're back in time to leave in the morning," admonished Terry.

She turned back to Actor. "Okay, now what?"

"Now you learn . . . how to kiss, how to move, how to act." He watched her. "You will probably be the mistress of a high ranking German officer, usually SS. I am usually a Major, Colonel or General. The Lieutenant is my aide. Sometimes, Casino is my aide. On rare occasions when there is difficulty with uniforms, Garrison is the officer and I am the aide."

"Does this mean at some point I have to kiss my brother?" asked Terry dubiously.

"I doubt it," assured Actor.

Actor spent the next hour trying to teach her to be comfortable touching and kissing. It was coming along, but some part of her was still holding back. He held off on the kissing and concentrated on the touch. He stroked her hair and her cheeks. Picking up her hand, he held the palm to his cheek and kissed it. After a bit, she was able to stroke his cheek, but it was stilted and not the touch of a lover. Actor called for a break and got a badly needed drink. Terry sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. Her mind drifted back to her teenage years in Italy and the lessons she had been taught.

Zia had started her education when she was fourteen. She had explained the basics of kissing, foreplay and sex. After that, she brought in Kat. Kat was an American about six years older than Craig. How she had become stranded in Italy and learned the things she had was always a mystery. Craig had been given to Kat when he was fifteen. Terry suspected his training was more physical than verbal. Kat had instructed Terry on the finer points. Terry had learned it was partly a game and partly an issue of control. Kat had also taught her the con as she had become better at it than Zia.

Terry sat up and looked at Actor. He was standing at the window, looking out, nursing a snifter of cognac. She realized she could do this. Slowly, she stood up. Her face changed and took on an aristocratic look similar to the one he wore during a con. She glided up behind him, sliding a hand to the middle of his back He was barely able to control his surprise and keep from freezing. His eyes watched her silently as she slipped around between him and the window. Her right hand delicately took the glass from his hand and she took a sip, watching his face intently. Terry set the glass on the window sill. Her free hand reached up to run the backs of her fingers in a caress down his cheek. Their eyes locked. The fingers moved behind his neck to play with the wavy dark hair at his nape before guiding his head down for a kiss. The kiss was like none they had shared so far. Dio, thought the Italian, she does know how to kiss. Terry broke away first. She looked at him with a tiny smile.

"Better?"

"Much better," he said softly. "But can you do it again?"

"Try me."

Actor cupped the back of her head and captured her mouth in a more passionate kiss. It lasted longer and she returned it without hesitation. "Much better," he repeated as they parted.

Her smile widened. She poked a finger in the center of his chest. "Good. I'm hungry. Take me somewhere and feed me."

She pulled away and walked toward the bedroom with a swing to her hips. Actor watched her, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Dinner was a pleasant surprise. He took her to a rather fancy restaurant. She needed very little instruction. She was familiar with the wine glasses and the silverware. He ordered escargot. She loved escargot and was adept at eating them. Her knowledge of wine was rudimentary, but adequate. They conversed about the con game, Italy, and continued instruction on how to act like a lover without being blatant about it. He held her hand across the table while they waited for dessert. To his pleasant surprise, she slipped her hand out from under his and started caressing the back of his. He would have been chagrined if he had known what was going through her mind was what bore intravenous needle she could have inserted into the large veins on the back of his hand. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds when he split an éclair with her.

They went to a ballroom that Actor was familiar with. Terry was not wearing the new dress, but had on a pre-war shorter evening dress that clung to her curves and flared out from the hips to lie in soft folds. Her heels brought her up to a more manageable height on the con man.

He ordered a bottle of wine and they remained at the table, talking on a number of different subjects. Actor coaxed her into a kiss in public. After having gotten over her initial hesitation, Terry discovered she enjoyed sharing kisses with the Italian. They were both beginning to enjoy each other's company.

A young American air force soldier leaned on the bar and watched the table across the room. He was tall with dark hair, dark eyes and the high cheekbones that defined him as an American Indian. The longer Monty watched, the angrier he got. He had never seen his sister decked out as extravagantly as she was tonight. That didn't bother him as much as who she was with and what they were doing. The man was obviously a lady killer. Their heads were close together and they seemed to be sharing some amusing conversation. Terry laughed, stroked the man's hand, and leaned forward to accept a kiss, not on the cheek. That was the breaking point for Monty.

"Care to dance?"

Terry and Actor looked up at the air force soldier who was holding his hand out to Terry. Terry's expression never changed.

"Of course," she replied. "I do love a man in uniform."

She stood and walked behind Actor, trailing fingers across his shoulders, before accepting the pro-offered hand. Monty almost dragged her across the dance floor. He missed the dangerous glint in Actor's eyes. Monty took Terry in his arms and started dancing.

"Did Craig send you to spy on me?" asked Terry.

"No. I haven't talked to Craig. I'm on a 48 hour pass." He looked at his sister. "Maybe he should have sent someone to watch you. Who is that guy you're with? He's a little old for you, don't you think?"

Terry hid her amusement, "A little older than me, more mature, more knowledgeable, and very attentive, not to mention attractive."

"What's he want?"

"Nothing, he's a friend."

"What kind of friend?"

"Settle down. It's not what you think."

"Does Craig know what you're doing?"

Terry laughed, "Craig's paying for it."

Monty stopped dancing and grabbed her upper arm. "Just what the hell is going on?"

Terry had been keeping one eye on Actor. She saw him start to rise from his seat. "Monty, I suggest you dance with me or my friend is going to come over here and beat the crap out of you."

Monty pulled her into his arms again and they resumed dancing. Actor sat back down.

"Think of it as a game," said Terry. "He and Craig are trying to teach me how to act sophisticated, rich, and worldly."

"Right," said Monty in disbelief. "So where's Craig?"

"At the mansion."

"And he left you alone with that old lecher?"

Terry laughed at that one. "He's not an old lecher. And Chris was sent along to chaperone, but she got herself a hot date with Tinker. Don't worry about it. Everything is fine."

The song ended and Monty took Terry back to the table. The two men eyed each other with open hostility. Terry held her hand up to Monty for a continental kiss.

"I don't think so, Sister," said Monty.

Actor was on his feet in an instant. "Listen, Flyboy, I have had enough of your rudeness to the lady. I suggest you return to your little buddies and leave the lady alone."

Monty glared back at him, "And I suggest you take a flying . . ."

Terry saw Actor's hand ball into a fist and caught it in her hand. "Gentlemen, now let's not create a scene here. I believe introductions are in order. Victor Borghese. Montgomery Grey Fox Garrison."

Actor shot her a sharp look. "Garrison?"

"Garrison." She smiled. "When he calls me Sister it's because that's what I am . . . his sister. Actor meet Monty. Monty meet Actor."

"You mean he's one of Craig's . . .?" asked Monty incredulously.

"Um hm," smiled Terry. "It's all right, Mon," she assured her brother. "I hope you weren't planning on coming for a visit."

Monty bent down and whispered in her ear. "Craig have a mission?"

"Yes," whispered Terry back. "We leave tomorrow night."

Monty looked at her narrowly. "You going too?"

"That's what this is all about."

He straightened and frowned at her. "You be careful."

"I will," she smiled.

"We will all be watching out for her," said Actor, reassured now that the man was indeed her brother.

"You be careful too, Brother," said Terry seriously. "We aren't doing too good getting brothers out of POW camps."

Monty smiled sadly. "At least we aren't going as far away as the Russian Front." He eyed the beautiful woman he was used to seeing in jeans and a ponytail and wondered if she would ever fit in on the ranch again. She and the Italian con man made a good-looking couple. He turned to Actor. "You just make sure you take damn good care of her," he warned.

Actor gave a brief nod with a smile. Hearing the brotherly concern in the younger man's voice, kept him from taking any offence at the attitude.

After Monty returned to the bar, Terry looked apologetically at Actor. "We are a protective bunch," she said.

"That is a good thing," acknowledged the con man.

He poured her a little more wine and they went back to conversing. She asked him about cons and he asked her about Montana. After a bit, Terry noticed a blond woman at little older than herself, eyeing them. Terry watched in speculation as the dyed blonde approached Actor from behind and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the mouth when he turned his head to see who it was.

"Actor, Darling, it's been so long since I've seen you. We are having a party at our table. Why don't you lose your little friend here and come join us?"

"Ah, Marilee, it is always a pleasure to see you. I'm afraid I will have to join you some other time. Maybe we can get together the next time I am in London."

The blond looked over the top of his head to give a look of contempt at Terry, who continued to smile politely.

"Well, Darling, if you change your mind you do know where to find me."

'Thank you, Darling. I will remember that."

Marilee sauntered away with a sashay of her hips. Terry and Actor both watched her.

"My apologies," said Actor to Terry.

"No problem," said Terry, feigning indifference.

She watched the woman stop at a filled table and then proceed to the ladies room. Terry smiled. "Will you excuse me for a minute? I need to powder my nose."

"Of course." Actor stood as Terry left the table.

She walked casually into the ladies room and up to the mirror to stand beside Marilee who was fluffing her hair. Both women took lipstick from their purses and began reapplying it.

"You know," said Terry conversationally, looking at the blond in the mirror, "I'm fairly new to your lovely country from the States. I don't know all your British customs yet. But where I'm from a woman does not try to take a date away from another woman. It's just poor taste."

"Excuse me, Child, but I have known Actor a long time and we have spent many pleasurable nights together."

"I'm sure you have and you probably will the next time he is in London. But for tonight he is mine. And if you come around again, I will rip your face off." Terry continued to smile. "I hope you understand." She left the angry blond and returned to her seat. The smile was still on her face.

Actor looked at her sensing something not right. Marilee stalked past, throwing a filthy look at Terry. Terry just continued to smile and inclined her head to the woman. Actor closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, Caro." Actor looked sharply at her, surprised at the Italian term of endearment. Terry continued, "I'm sure the next time you are in town she will be happy to see you."

"Teresa?"

Terry dropped the façade and looked at Actor with a sigh. "I am also sure you must be finding it difficult to have to sit here trying to teach me to be like her. It was a good try, but if you want I can either catch a ride with Monty or go back to the mansion. You can join your friends."

Actor chewed on the inside of his cheek. He wasn't sure whether he was angry or amused. "We came here for a reason. And I am enjoying your company . . . Cara," he said pointedly. "I have no desire to join my friends, as you put it."

Terry took a sip of her drink. "We seem to be wasting some good music. We could dance, or you could take me back to the room. It's your preference . . . Caro."

Actor stood and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance, Cara?"

"Delighted, Caro," said Terry. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to take her to the dance floor.

They started out with a waltz, dancing modestly. The next was a slow dance. After a few turns, Actor pulled her in close. She placed her head resting on his chest next to his chin.

"My God, where have you been all my life?" she asked. Dancing with him was perfection.

He chuckled. "You waltz very well," he said.

"I know most of the ballroom dances as I am sure you do. I also jitterbug with the best of them. Though somehow I don't think that's your style."

"Hardly." He stifled a smile. "How well do you speak Italian?"

"As well as you speak English," she replied. "It's my second language."

"Where did you learn it?"

"In Roma as a child."

"You have lived in Rome?" he asked in surprise.

"Just for a few winters. Our mother is half French and half Italian. We still have relatives in Italy."

Actor filed that away for future reference. "What other languages do you speak?"

"I am fluent in French and German, a little Spanish, and fluent Sioux."

"I'm sorry?" questioned Actor at the last.

Sioux. American Indian." Terry explained, "Monty is full-blooded Sioux. All of us kids speak it."

"Interesting." Actor thought about it. "So you could converse with Chief?"

"Probably not," replied Terry. "Chief's Apache. Different tribe, different language."

Actor wished there was a dossier on this girl. Getting to know her was interesting, but like peeling the layers from an onion. In that way she was like her brother, Lt. Garrison.

Instead of retiring, they stayed on the dance floor until closing. They both considered they had found their perfect dance partner. Somewhere in that time of talking and dancing, the awkwardness between them vanished and the first buds of friendship started.

The next day, Chris rejoined them. She had spent the early morning hours at her flat, not wanting to wake up the two in the hotel. She was more than surprised at the change in the two. There seemed to be an easy friendship between them now with some tentative joking and teasing. She knew there had been no sexual activity as she had asked Terry at the first opportunity alone with the girl. It seemed Actor could be a perfect gentleman.

Chris was still surprised when they went to get into the car and Terry jumped into the front seat and scooted over to the middle. Actor just gave her a crooked grin. Crystal shrugged to herself and got in next to her sister. The two hour drive from London to the mansion seemed to go faster with the interesting and sometimes funny conversation.

They arrived at the mansion in the early afternoon. Chris nodded to her brother and bounded up the stairs, intent on taking a nice long nap. Actor and Terry followed her in.

"So how did it go?" asked Craig.

"Oh it was a wonderful night," said Terry. She leaned back against Actor. "He is so talented. Aren't you, Caro?"

"And you are such a quick study, Cara."

Terry tilted her head back with a lazy smile. She reached a hand up elegantly to guide his head down into a kiss. Craig and the other three men in the common room stared. Terry, having pity on her brother, cracked a white toothed grin. Craig shook his head.

"Can she do it?" he asked Actor seriously.

"I doubt there will be any problem. And her German is excellent. Even though it is Schwarz Wald," replied Actor.

"Yours isn't exactly Berlinisch," Terry shot back at him.

Great, thought Garrison. Not only did he have to listen to Casino and Goniff snipe at each other, now he had his sister and Actor doing it.

Later that afternoon, Garrison went up to Terry's bedroom to check on her. She was standing in front of the mirror inside the armoire door, studying the new clothes she was trying on.

Craig stared at his sister in the cream evening gown and above the elbow gloves. "And how much did this set me back?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Terry. "He wouldn't let me pay for it."

"He stole it?" demanded Craig in shock.

"No," said Terry in exasperation. "He paid for it. The only thing you paid for was the room. He bought my clothes, paid for dinner and the drinks."

"And you let him?" Garrison was incredulous.

"Craig, I have yet to learn how to win an argument with him. Of course I let him. Besides, we couldn't afford it."

"How the heck much did that thing cost?" asked Craig.

Terry went to the night table and handed her brother the price tag she had removed from the garment. His eyes widened at the price. He looked up sharply at Terry's amused face. "You know how many horses . . ."

Terry grinned. "It would take two of my best string to pay for that thing. The man does have good taste."

"Scheiβe," said Garrison. "And he had the money to pay for this?"

Terry nodded. "He paid for it in cash."

"I think there are a few things missing from his dossier."

Terry grinned, "I think his dossier is one big con job."

"You're probably right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The parachute in was uneventful. Terry did not even need Casino's assistance in jumping out of the plane. She automatically took her designated spot in the line as they started the trek to the safe house. Garrison was observing in silence. He had expected his sister to stick close to him. Instead, she seemed to be taking her direction from Actor. Not for the first or the last time, Craig wondered just what had gone on in London.

They reached the hunting lodge about 3am. Casino took the first watch. Terry was given one of the two bedrooms. Goniff curled up by the fireplace, while Chief took the expected corner by the window. Garrison and Actor stayed awake going over the plans repeatedly to make sure they had covered every contingency.

Terry slept hard until eight o'clock. She entered the main room, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly to Craig. "I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"It's all right, Little One," answered Actor absently. "You were not needed and you are not used to this yet."

Garrison looked at his sister and shrugged.

"You want me to take a watch?" the girl asked dubiously.

Craig gave a snort. "Come on, Terr, what would you do if a German patrol showed up? Throw rocks at them? You have trouble shooting a rabbit."

"Yeah, but I can run like one." She frowned. "I just want to pull my weight around here."

Actor straightened and looked at her. "You will be pulling your weight tonight. For now just relax."

Goniff had been watching. He walked up to Terry and took her hand. "Come on, Love. 'Ow about a game of cards? Let's just leave those two to their maps and such."

She let him lead her to another table where he pulled a worn deck from his pocket. As he shuffled and dealt, he grinned at her.

"Feelin' a bit like a third leg on a pair of pants?"

Terry grinned back at him. "Yeah, something like that."

"Aw, don't worry about it. A couple more missions under your belt and you'll be wishin' you were just sittin' on the sidelines."

A couple hours later, Goniff took up the watch. Casino and Chief went into town to acquire two vehicles. When they returned, Goniff went in to get uniforms for himself, Casino and Chief. Garrison and Actor had brought officers uniforms from England.

By midafternoon, the pickpocket returned with a burlap sack of clothes and a pillowcase with something heavy. He dropped the pillowcase on the table with a resounding thump. Garrison watched him with wary distrust. Goniff opened the pillowcase and pulled out a cooked ham. He stood with hands on his hips and a self-satisfied grin on his face. Garrison just shook his head.

"'Ey, I can't 'elp it if she left the bloomin' thing sittin' in front of an open window now could I?"

Later that evening, it was time to get ready to go. Garrison had already put on his uniform. Actor took Terry aside as they were both about to go get dressed. "I would like you to let me do your hair and makeup. We did not have time for me to teach you."

Terry cocked her head in surprise. "I can't say I have ever had a man put my makeup on or put my hair up before. But then again I have never had a man buy me clothes before either."

Actor gave a crooked grin, "As they say, there is a first time for everything. Call me when you are ready."

Terry stuck just her head out the door of the bedroom and caught Actor's eye. He nodded and walked to the door.

"Uh . . . ," began Craig, not sure what was going on.

"It's okay, Craig," called Terry. "He's just finishing me off."

Actor stifled a smile and entered the bedroom. He eyed the girl assessingly. The dress fit her like it had been made for her. Terry took a seat in front of the desk with Actor's makeup case.

"No mustache, please," she quipped.

"Hardly," he replied with a genuine smile.

Terry sat still while he worked on her face. Not one to wear much more than lipstick if necessary, having rouge, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow applied was a novelty.

"Did you bring scent?" asked Actor.

Terry pulled a small bottle out of her bag. He took it and got a bit on the tip of his ring finger, dabbing it behind her ears and on the pulse points of her neck. He took another dab and applied it to several spots in her hair. She looked at him questioningly. A faint wiff of lavender and vanilla reached his nose. It was a pleasant fragrance.

"You are a mistress," he explained, starting to comb her hair up and apply pins. "When your mark nuzzles your hair, you wish him to remember your scent."

"If he's nuzzling my hair with all those pins in it, he's going to get stabbed."

"Darling, if he is nuzzling your hair, he has already removed the pins."

"If he's already done that, then I'm in trouble," she said ruefully.

"Depends on your point of view."

Terry gave a short laugh. She sat still, wishing she had a mirror to watch how he was doing her hair. "Are you going to teach me how to do that?"

"It is easier if I do it, but I will teach you how to do the hair and makeup," he promised.

When he was done, he stepped back to look at her critically. It satisfied him. He removed a tray of his makeup kit and lifted out a small diamond pendant. Terry stared at it in amazement as he stepped behind her and fastened it around her neck. Next he brought out dangling diamond earrings. He clipped them on her earlobes. Again he stepped back to peruse his creation. He smiled and gestured for her to look in the little mirror in the lid of the makeup kit.

Terry stared at the sophisticated woman looking back at her. "That's not me," she breathed.

"It is now," said Actor.

He went to the door and held it open. Terry got up and straightened her already correct posture. Actor stepped through the doorway and held a hand back. Terry placed a gloved hand in his and stepped into the main room.

Goniff saw her first. He stared. "Blimey . . . "

Casino looked up and gave a slow low whistle of appreciation. "Wow, Babe."

Craig turned and stared. He could not believe that was his sister. He shook his head in awe. "Schwester, sind Sie eine schöne Dame."

Actor looked at Garrison with a crooked smile. "Sie ist eine sehr schöne Dame."

"Danke, Meine Herren," said Terry with a brief tip of her head.

Goniff held out the fox fur stoll and helped her into it. "Thank you, Goniff," she said softly. Not totally in her role yet, she gave a wink to the second story man.

Chief had brought the two cars up to the door. He came in to get Garrison. Terry was standing beside Actor. He did a quick perusal of Terry in appreciation. He didn't say anything, but gave her a brief nod of approval. Actor escorted her out to the car. Casino opened the door and held a hand out to her. Terry accepted it and paused as she climbed in.

"Danke, Heinrich," she said solemnly, with just a hint of humor.

"My pleasure . . . sister," he whispered back.

Actor entered through the opposite door and settled beside her. She was too still and quiet on the drive into the city. Actor did not look at her, but spoke very quietly in Italian. "You will do just fine, Cara. Remember, we are all watching your back."

"I don't want to screw up," she said back in Italian.

"You won't."

Craig stayed close to the door, nursing a drink and watching the occupants of the room, mainly his sister. He had to admit that Actor had pulled off a miracle. Terry was elegant with just the right hint of sensuality to look like a mistress. She was very attentive to her 'General Bruenner' but stayed carefully back when he was conversing with the other officers.

On the dance floor, they looked like they had been partners forever. There was no awkwardness. The way they held and touched each other bespoke long term intimacy. Again it made Craig wonder what exactly had gone on in London, especially when Actor kissed her.

Actor bent his head down to Terry's ear as they were dancing. "You are doing very well, Cara," he whispered.

Terry tilted her head back with a smile to match his. "Thank you, Caro," she whispered back.

They exchanged a kiss to cover the conversation. Actor gave her a quick wink. She smiled more, settling back against his shoulder. Actor knew she was nervous, but she was covering it well and he wished to keep it that way.

After a time, the men settled down at tables to play cards. Actor had included himself in a group of senior ranking officers of the Reich. Terry, as did the other women with their men, stayed behind Actor's right shoulder. Though he was not drinking heavily, Terry made sure his glass of cognac was never empty. The night dragged on. At the end of a hand of cards, one of the women suggested the women go to another room and have sherry while waiting for their men.

Craig tensed. Terry had not been on her own yet. He watched her bend down and whisper in Actor's ear. He nodded, picked up her hand on his shoulder, kissed the palm and dismissively motioned her to go along. He ignored her as she went with the other women.

General Braun appreciatively eyed the figure of Teresa as she walked away. He turned to the man beside him. "General Bruenner, she is a beautiful lady. Where did you find her?"

Actor managed to keep a straight face as he answered, "In my driveway."

Garrison stepped outside and moved down the walkway to the drive. He climbed in the car with the other men and pulled out a cigarette.

"How's it going, Warden?" asked Chief.

"It was going fine," said Garrison. "I just don't like it. They split up. I can't keep an eye on Terry."

"Where'd she go?" asked Casino.

"The women went into another room. I'm worried Terry can't keep up the con without Actor being with her."

"Aw, she'll be fine Warden," reassured Goniff. "Actor wouldn't let 'er go if 'e didn't think she could do it."

Garrison finished his cigarette and went back in the building to watch Actor.

Terry accepted a glass of sherry and mingled with the other women, making small talk about a dress or hairstyle. They eventually found seats and began discussing the men. Naturally, they found General Breunner, being fresh blood and very attractive, to be an interesting topic. The entire conversation was in German.

"Is the General not a bit old for you?" asked Liesl.

"I prefer older men," said Terry. "They know how to treat a woman."

"How about in bed?" asked Renate.

Terry smiled coyly. "Oh, he is most excellent in that department. And I find older men tend to take the time to make sure their partner is well satisfied."

"I wouldn't mind being satisfied by that one," said a voice from across the room. This brought laughter.

"Sorry, Darling," laughed Terry. "He's mine."

"What about the wife? He must have a wife."

Terry shrugged. "What about her. She is too busy with the children and her social obligations to take care of the man's needs."

The conversation turned to other things, then got on a subject that caught Terry's attention. "Why is it," came the question, "they either fall asleep or have to talk about this war right after sex?"

"Sometimes I wish Hans would fall asleep," bemoaned Terry. "I am sick of hearing about this war."

Liesl shook her head, "Two nights ago, Karl, went on about a new ammunitions dump outside of Bremen. What do I care about a silly ammunitions dump?"

Catarine added to the lament, "And what about the guns. I had to listen to him brag about that new big gun outside of München. What is this with guns all the time?"

"It's a phallic symbol," snorted Renate, earning more laughter.

Terry shook her head. "Last night I swear Hans went on for almost an hour about a build up of Russian troops along the border. That is so far from here, who cares?"

The conversation continued for another hour. Terry carefully filed as much information as she could in her mind. Her brother was going to have a field day with this. She hoped Actor was doing as well.

Eventually, the card games ended and the couples started leaving. Craig held the great coat for Actor and the fur for Terry. She placed her hand on the inside of Actor's arm and allowed him to escort her down to the car with Craig moving ahead to hold the door for them. Craig got in the front seat with Casino driving and the other car followed with Goniff and Chief.

In the backseat, Terry whispered to Actor. "Your rating with the ladies has gone up about ten points."

Actor looked at her suspiciously. "And how did that happen?"

"We had the usual women's comparison of our lover's sexual prowess. I played up your physical attributes and abilities."

"Dio!" exclaimed Actor looking skyward.

"Oh now you can't tell me the men don't do the same."

He thought it prudent not to tell her he had expounded on the perkiness of her breasts and the expertise of her mouth. He shrugged, "I just said you were young and very flexible."

They looked at each other and both started laughing.

Craig called back to Actor, "Did you get the message across to the general?"

"I believe so," said Actor. "But as intoxicated as he was I wonder if he will remember it? I have been invited to his office tomorrow to discuss strategy."

"Did you accept?" asked Garrison.

"Yes," replied the con man. "I assumed you would welcome the opportunity to learn more of their plans."

Terry waited until they got back to the safe house. Once inside, she grabbed Actor's hands and held them to get his attention. He looked askance at her. She was still semi in character and speaking German.

"Liebchen," she said. "We just got back from the party. Do you think you would ask me what I might have heard from the other women, you know, regarding military talk?"

"Nein," replied Actor. "If we had just returned from the party I would be making exquisite love to you."

Terry rolled her eyes upward. "Lieber Gott!"

Craig shot a startled look at Actor.

Terry shook her head. "All right, Liebchen. We have just made exquisite love to each other. Now would you ask me what I heard from the other women?"

"Possibly."

Terry looked at him and shook her head. Still in German, she asked, "Tell me you're not one of those men who rolls over and goes right to sleep."

"Terry!" exclaimed Garrison in shock.

Actor laughed at her audacity. Also in German, he answered, "Not that it is any of your business, Little One, but I prefer to have a cigarette first."

Terry nodded. She switched back to English. "Well, all those wonderful mistresses are aware the Russians are building up their defenses along the border for a planned invasion." She turned back to Craig. "Got a map of Germany on you, Brother? She went over to the table and started clearing space.

Craig stopped in front of Actor and glared at the man. In a whisper, he said "Just what did you teach her in London?"

"Certainly not that!" replied Actor defensively.

Craig spread the map on the table. Terry began pointing to towns and cities and describing the installations and troop movements she had heard about. Craig began making notes. Actor and the other men stood there and watched the information roll out of her mouth in surprised silence. Finally she ran out of information.

"Sorry, that's all I know," said Terry.

Casino laughed. "She came back with a lot more than you did," he said to Actor.

Actor shot him a look of annoyance.

Craig was studying his sister. He grabbed her chin, turned her head towards him and looked at her eyes. "Just how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"A couple few half glasses," she replied.

"Of what?" he asked suspiciously.

Terry shrugged, "Cognac mostly. Some wine. A glass of sherry. And some colonel gave me a glass of champagne."

Craig sighed. "You and champagne. That explains a lot. Go sleep it off somewhere."

"I am not drunk," said Terry indignantly.

"You're not sober either."

Terry sent him a mock glare. "I can still drink you under the table with Jack Daniels."

"I doubt that," replied her brother. "And we're not going to find out either."

Terry shook her head. "You are no fun, Craig Garrison."

"Go . . . to . . . bed!"

Terry turned and strode off to the bedroom with a slight swing to her hips, shutting the door firmly behind her. Actor watched her go with a grin and a chuckle. Garrison shook his head.

"I forgot to warn you," he told his second. "Don't let her drink champagne. It goes right to her head." He neglected to tell the Italian that too much champagne and his sister got very amorous.

"That might be a little difficult to do at some of these parties," replied Actor. He turned to the officer. "She has quite a lot of potential as a con woman."

"Oh, she's good," admitted Craig. "Once she gets into the role. She just has trouble turning it on and off."

"I will work with her," assured Actor. "A little more experience and she should get the hang of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Terry was up earlier, setting out bread, cheese and coffee for the men. Casino came in from watch and eyed her assessingly. "No hangover this morning, Babe?"

"No," she replied. "I don't generally get them. Why?"

"No reason," Casino shook his head.

Garrison looked up from his papers and gave the safecracker a warning look. Terry caught it and curled a lip at her brother. She picked up a cup of coffee and took it over to him.

"Will you quit!" she whispered sharply to Craig. "When I need your help I'll ask for it."

Actor stepped out of the second bedroom adjusting his Wehrmacht uniform. Terry poured him a cup and headed past him to get dressed. She held out the cup.

"Caffè, Caro?" she asked.

He absently accepted the cup. "Grazie, Cara."

Craig watched his sister disappear into the bedroom and his second pick up a chunk of bread while sipping the coffee. Sometimes he had the distinct feeling he had somehow missed something somewhere. Terry was teasing back and forth with Casino and he wasn't sure what the hell was going on with her and Actor now.

An hour later, they were parked in front of the Wehrmacht headquarters. Actor and Garrison had gone inside. Terry remained in the backseat of the car. She had kicked her high heeled shoes off and her legs were stretched out on the seat. Chief was behind the wheel, ever observant of what was going on in the area.

Casino and Goniff came up from the second car. Goniff climbed in the front. Casino opened the back door and looked at Terry's stocking feet on the seat. She folded her legs up and put her feet on the floor. Casino slid in.

"You gotta take up the whole seat?" he groused.

Terry crossed her ankles and dropped them across his knees. "Yeah," she replied defiantly.

They sat and waited. More and more time passed. Terry, Casino and Goniff were playing poker for points. Chief was still watching. It got to be noon and much of the staff left the building for lunch. Still Garrison and Actor did not appear. Chief was getting edgy and so was Terry.

"What's takin' 'em so long?" asked Chief.

"Aw, you know how longwinded Actor can be." Casino brushed it off.

"Yes, but Craig's with him," said Terry a bit worriedly. "It shouldn't take this long. Or they should have come out to go to lunch somewhere."

"Think I'll go take a look," said Chief. "You know where the office is?"

"Ground floor, back of the building, far corner," replied Terry.

Chief slipped out of the car and disappeared down a side street. Terry pulled her feet off Casino's knees and curled into a sitting position. She studied the building.

"'Ey, it's the Warden and Actor. They can take care o' themselves," said Goniff optimistically.

"Maybe . . ." Terry wasn't as sure.

It wasn't long before Chief climbed into the front seat behind the wheel. "Trouble. They're in the hall. There's a Kraut officer holding a gun on them."

"Now what are we gonna do?" asked Casino.

Terry started putting her shoes back on. "Chief, start the car up." Chief gave her a long look, but did her bidding. "You two go back to your car and get it started."

"And what do you have up your sleeve?" asked Casino sarcastically.

Terry smiled, "It's show time. Let's see how good a teacher Actor is."

Casino and Goniff exchanged glances.

"So you think you're gonna go in and rescue them?" said Casino derisively.

Terry turned on him, "Listen, Mister, that's my brother in there. We Garrison's don't go down without a fight. So unless you got a better idea, just shut your . . . your . . . pie hole and let me try."

Casino and Goniff watched Terry approach the guards at the entrance to the building. They could not hear the exchange, but Terry seemed to be arguing and ordering the guards in a highly indignant manner. Casino fingered the trigger guard on his gun.

"She ain't gonna get in," he said with certainty.

"Sure she is, Mate," said Goniff. "Look at her. I'd let her in."

And sure enough, the way was opened for the woman to haughtily storm her way up the steps into the building. Head high and anger most apparent, she rounded the corner into the hall. In an instant she took in the backs of Actor and Garrison and the German lieutenant holding the gun on them. She never hesitated and her German was flawless.

"Hans! Hans, what is the matter with you? We are late!" She stepped in front of Actor and glared up at him. "You promised me you would take me to lunch at noon and then shopping. It is now twenty after. I still need to find a dress for the Field Marshall's party!"

Actor took her shoulders. "Liebchen, I think you should wait in the car," he said pointedly.

"Wait? Wait?" she screeched. "I have been waiting for hours!"

Terry pulled away from Actor and faced her brother. "And you! You are supposed to see he is on time and everything is in order!" She hit Craig hard on the arm with her purse.

It took all of Garrison's concentration to maintain an unfazed countenance.

"Liebchen, go out to the car!" ordered Actor with real anger.

Terry turned and looked at the lieutenant with his gun as if seeing him for the first time. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Are you out of your mind? Do you know who this is? Imbecile!"

The man was startled as the incensed woman walked right up to him, knocked the gun hand away with her purse and slapped him sharply across the face. Actor and Garrison leapt forward to overpower the man. Craig cold cocked him with the butt of his pistol and the two men dragged him into a closet. Terry remained in the hall tapping her foot impatiently. The two men came out of the closet.

Still in German, she asked sarcastically, "Shall we go now, Liebchen?"

Actor grabbed her upper arm in a bruising grip. Through gritted teeth he replied, "Yes, Liebchen!"

The three walked out of the building and past the guards as though nothing was amiss except that the general was angry with his mistress. Craig opened the door and helped Terry into the backseat, followed by Actor. Garrison hurried into the front of the car and Chief pulled into the street, followed by the other vehicle with the rest of the men.

Casino in the other car shook his head. "I don't believe it. She did it."

"You ought to believe it, Mate," said Goniff. "She saved your bacon once already."

Terry leaned back in the seat, watching the scenery with apparent unconcern, and not looking at the man sitting stiffly beside her. A tiny smile came to her face as she felt Actor relax.

Once they were outside of the city, Garrison yelled back at his sister. "Terry, if you ever pull a stunt like that again . . .!"

Terry finally looked up at Actor innocently. "Too much?"

Actor glared at her, but the corner of his mouth twitched. "Just right." But then he rounded on her, "I agree with the Lieutenant. If you ever do something like that again . . .!"

Terry smiled broadly and slipped her arm through his, snuggling up against him. "It's so nice to know you two care."

Actor pulled his hat off and leaned his head against the back of the seat. Looking skyward he muttered, "Dio nel cielo."

They made it to the next safe house without incident. Chief hid both vehicles, while Goniff took up the watch. The others went into the house. Terry took the dufflebag from Casino and disappeared into the bedroom.

Her voice came through the door. "So did you get anything worthwhile out of that?"

"Oh, yeah," said Craig loudly. "G-2 is going to be re-al happy with the information we're bringing back."

Actor sank into a chair, crossing the long legs, and unbuttoned the tunic and the collar of the shirt. Craig offered him a cigarette and lit both of theirs. The blond tossed his hat on the table beside Actor's and took off his tunic. He sank into another chair and crossed booted legs on top of the table. Casino was busy snooping into the sideboard.

Actor studied the young officer. "I assume you are planning on missing the sub tonight."

Craig nodded. "We'll catch the one tomorrow night. I want to find a less direct route for tomorrow, in case they are after us."

Casino straightened and pulled a bottle of wine out of the bottom of the sideboard. "Ha!" He pulled the cork out, sniffed the contents and took a swallow. "Not bad," he declared.

Terry came out of the spare room dressed in pants, boots, and shirt. She snatched the wine bottle out of Casino's hand and walked around the table, handing it to her brother. Bending down, she spoke in his ear, "You two have to have brass ones to have pulled off a con like that."

"It's what we do," replied Garrison. He frowned at his sister. "Not that I'm condoning what you did, but where did you find 'em to pull that little stunt of yours?"

"Oh, come on, Craig," said Terry. "Us kids have been covering each others' backsides from the time we could walk. You expected me to just sit there and twiddle my thumbs?"

"What you did was very dangerous," said Actor admonishingly.

"No more so than what you two were doing," shot back Terry.

Chief let himself in the door. Craig held the bottle out to him. The Indian took a long drink and gave the bottle back.

"So," said Terry to Casino and Chief. "Who won the bet and for how much?"

"What bet?" asked Chief.

"Come on, guys," she said in disbelief. "You'd bet on how long it takes a leaf to fall off a tree. You had to have a bet I wasn't going to be able to pull it off." She jerked a thumb at Casino. "I know he would bet against me."

Chief shrugged. "Well, to tell you the truth, we forgot to bet on it."

Terry stared at them and decided the man was telling the truth. "I don't believe you guys."

Casino looked at Actor. "So how did she do it?"

Terry looked at Actor, curious as to how he was going to report it.

Actor shrugged. "It was easy really. She just walked in, started yelling at me, hit the Warden with her purse, then walked up to the colonel and knocked his gun hand away and slapped him."

Casino looked at the Italian sourly. "Figures you wouldn't give us the true story."

Craig leaned his chair back on two legs and took a pull of wine out of the bottle before passing it to his sister. "I hate to tell you this Casino, but that's exactly what she did. Took ten years off my life."

Actor snorted, "It took ten years off my life and I have ten fewer to lose than you."

Terry took a swallow of wine and went to slide both arms around Actor's neck from behind, laying her cheek alongside his. In a perfect German accent she said, "Oh, but Liebchen…"

Actor plucked the bottle from her hand and growled, "Ter-e-sa!"

Terry backed up, but ran the fingers of her left hand up the back of his neck and into his hair. Maintaining the accent, she asked innocently, "Does this mean we don't get to go to the Field Marshall's party?"

Craig was trying hard to stifle a laugh. The other men were staring.

Actor swung around and Terry jumped back. "You are about to get your own little party if you don't stop it right now!" he threatened.

Craig burst out laughing and almost fell off his chair. Terry grinned wickedly. And the others laughed. Actor looked at them all indignantly. He rose from the chair.

"The things I have to put up with."

He turned to march off and Casino snatched the bottle away from him.

Garrison looked at his sister, shaking his head. "Will you quit teasing him?"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning dawned unseasonably warm. Terry had dressed in the skirt and blouse from the day before. Goniff had gone into the nearby village during the night and procured some SS uniforms for Garrison and Actor. Craig was already dressed in his major's uniform. Actor took the general's clothes and went in the spare room to change.

Terry wandered over to the table where Craig was going over the map one more time with Casino and Goniff. He motioned his sister in and repeated the plan and the route for her.

The bedroom door opened and the con man stepped out. Actor tugged at the tail of the too small tunic and smoothed the material. Casino snickered. "Getting a little chunky there, aren't you, Beautiful?" asked the safecracker sarcastically. Actor decidedly ignored him. "Well, you look like you're bulging a little there in spots, yuh know," egged on Casino.

Terry rolled her eyes. Craig was about to open his mouth to put a stop to it, when Terry stepped forward. Craig mentally cringed. He never knew what his sister would do. Actor watched her in puzzlement as she calmly walked up to him. She reached up and straightened the cross at his neck, then bumped his arms away from his sides with her hands. She proceeded to wrap her arms around him and give him a hug. He stared at her. Terry backed off, ignoring the big Italian and looked at Casino with a shake of her head.

"Hate to burst your bubble there, Babe," she said matter-of-factly, "But there's nothing wrong with that." Terry turned her back and walked away.

"Yeah, and you might be just a little prejudiced, yuh think?" shot back Casino.

Terry stopped and slowly turned to face the safecracker. "Two things, Casino. One, don't get catty with a woman. You won't win. Two, jealousy does not become you."

"Jealous? Ha! You just need to hug a real man."

"Sorry, Darling, but I just hugged him and that's my quota of real men for the day." With that she turned and walked back to her brother.

Goniff burst out laughing. Craig buried his face in his hands. Actor stared at her in shock. And Casino glared at her, unable to come back with anything suitable in front of her brother.

A bit later, they went out to the vehicles. Chief had put the top down on the staff car. He and Goniff went to the other vehicle. Craig stepped up to the front passenger door and paused to watch Casino hold open the back door. Actor climbed in first and nodded. Terry laid her hand on the offered hand of a very serious looking Casino. She allowed him to assist her getting into the back seat next to the con man.

"Danke, Heinrich," she said.

He nodded silently back at her, fully aware of Garrison watching him.

After they had left the yard, Terry leaned into Actor and spoke in his ear. "Did you teach Casino how to do that? He's very good."

"No," said Actor. "He would not accept that from me. He started out well on his own. I believe the Lieutenant has been coaching him. He is very good."

"How is he with the safes?" asked Terry curiously.

Actor gave a snort. "I don't think there is anything that man cannot break into."

"What about you?" asked the girl. "Your dossier says you're also a master jewel and art thief."

"I have a certain talent," said the Italian with a hint of arrogance.

"So how did you get caught?"

Actor turned his head and looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "That is a long story and not for your ears, Little One."

Terry considered herself put in her place. She couldn't resist adding, "Must have been a woman."

"There was one involved," admitted the con man. He turned his head away from her, effectively ending that conversation. He missed the amused grin on the girl's face.

They were halted at a roadblock without papers. Terry sat with studied disinterest beside the SS general. Actor was aristocratic and haughty in speaking to the younger German officer. He spat out an order and the German motioned to let the car through, saluting Actor with a 'heil Hitler." Terry snuck a glance at the con man. The corners of his mouth were downturned and a steely expression was on his face. After they were out of sight of the roadblock, the man's features relaxed back into his normal countenance.

They made it to the coast by dusk. The weather had taken a sharp turn. Heavy clouds were coming in over the Channel and the wind was strong and icy. Terry couldn't wait for the sub so she could get into her pants and out of the skirt that was doing nothing to keep her legs warm. She moved over to her brother's side. He reached an arm out and pulled her up tight against him.

"Snow coming," said Terry. "You can feel it."

"Glad we're not flying," said Craig.

"You know for a minute back there at that roadblock, I wasn't sure who I was sitting next to. I would have sworn Actor was an SS general."

Craig grinned, "He is the best."

"I'll believe it. He's almost scary."

"I really wish you would be careful teasing him," said Craig. "That is one man I would hate to see lose his temper."

"He is very controlled," admitted Terry. "I have to tease him," she added. "He's too doggone full of himself not to."

Once on the sub, Terry got permission to use the officer's quarters to change clothes. She was still chilled when she went back to the holding area where the men were. Craig was on the bridge with the captain. She could not understand her brother's fascination with the underwater coffins. The other men were asleep on the metal benches, except for Goniff.

"Come here, Love," he invited.

Terry gratefully moved into a now familiar position in the crook of his arm. He hugged her, trying to warm her up. "You're not sick?" she asked.

"Not yet," said the Englishman.

"Maybe the key is to not feed you before you get on one of these things."

Goniff gave a humpf. "You're not takin' away me food, Love. I'm starvin' 'alf to death now."

Terry chuckled quietly. "I still don't understand how you can eat as much as you do and not gain any weight."

"I 'ave a very good metabolism," said Goniff proudly.

"More likely a tapeworm," muttered the girl.

They were fifteen minutes away from the British sub pens when Garrison went to check on his men. He smiled at all of them sleeping and shook his head at his sister snuggled in tight against the pickpocket.


End file.
